Revenge of a Queen
by Crazy2010
Summary: Chapter 2 up now R&R. Cleopatra was the queen of Egypt, Mark Anthony was a whitelighter and her lover they were killed because of there love but now there back and they despearetly want revenge on the elders and to kill the charmed ones. R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The rise of Cleopatra **

**Description: Cleopatra was a witch and Mark Anthony her white-lighter they were killed for there love now there back for revenge and evil. It's up to the Halliwells to defeat this dangerous couple. **

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

_August 12__th__ 30 BC_

Cleopatra gazed carefully into her crystal ball in her palace as tons of her loyal servants rushed into her palace to tell her about the suicide of her lover Mark Anthony. "I already know, this magnificent gift my goddess Isis gave me has now turned into a curse. Last night my crystal ball called to me and informed me of his death but I my friends will not give up without a fight" softly said Cleopatra as a single tear strolled down her cheek.

An angry clan of soldiers burst into her palace doors yelling and roaring insults as they waved there long blood stained swords. Cleopatra glided threw the palace until she stopped at the top of the stairs. The soldiers were mesmerized by her beauty until with a wave of her hand a wave of fire surrounded them. Screaming with fright the soldiers huddled together until the flames devoured them. Dressed in a long white dress which flowed threw the air Cleopatra locked herself in her large luxurious bedroom. More soldiers protected by the amulet of Jupiter around there necks to protect them from witches, booted the doors down then gathered around the now naked gorgeous Cleopatra who was sat at the end of her massive white bed.

The crowd of soldiers hypnotized by the Queen of Egypt's beauty stared motionless at her until she said sadly "I am Cleopatra the Queen of Egypt. I thank thy goddess Isis for sharing thy powers with thee as I will always be the greatest and most powerful witch in the land. But don't worry my friends and my enemies I will be back. You can tell the elders I know they killed Anthony because of our love but we will be back and I shall restore what's right and destroy the elders and every witch in the land but for now good-bye" then grabbing a long hissing asp from beside her bed it bit into her breast and she fell limp onto the bed dead.

_Modern day, Halliwell manor_

Piper quickly washed the dishes laid the kids to sleep then rushed to front door were Phoebe was patiently waiting. After a long chat in the living room over a cup of tea Phoebe slipped into her coat until a tall mammoth sized man in armor orbed into the manor and tossed her into the wall. The man leaped on Phoebe and quickly pulled out his small dagger then sliced it into her leg. Interrupted by Piper who instantly went to freeze him he quickly reacted and shot a bolt of electric threw her. Knocking Phoebe unconscious he then pounced onto Piper and dipped his dagger into her blood.

Paige stumbled into the manor after being brutally attacked by the same man but with her wounds not being to severe she healed her sisters then herself. The sisters gathered around the couch with Coop standing behind them as they flicked threw the book of shadows searching for an answer. Leo rushed in quickly after over-hearing the charmed ones description of there attacker and said shocked "a whitelighter, it couldn't be. I think the person you faced could possibly be Mark Anthony who you all should be familiar with" the charmed ones and Coop all shook there head agreeing as Leo told them the Story of Anthony and Cleopatra. "Mark Anthony was assigned to be Cleopatra's whitelighter before they met she was an immature but very powerful and beautiful witch who was about to become the Queen of Egypt. Her exact powers are unknown but it is clear she had the power of divination threw crystal gazing also she definitely had the power of pyrokinesis and most likely hydrokinesis and possibly more unknown powers as she is believed to be the most powerful witch at that time. They quickly fell in love and Cleopatra quickly became one of the most beloved Queens of Egypt. The elders found out about the love between the Queen and her white-lighter and killed Anthony supposedly staging it as a suicide but Cleopatra new as she had saw it all in her ball. The elders soon began there attack on Cleopatra who wouldn't go down without a fight and nearly defeated the elders until she vowed revenge on the elders and good witched in her last few minutes she turned truly evil then she killed herself prophesying that she will return" saddened by the story the charmed ones wrapped there arms caringly around each other.

Mark Anthony wearing his toga and sandals preyed to Jupiter in hope that his spell would work. In the middle of a quiet romantic beach with lovers scattered around it Anthony settled in the middle on the golden crusted sand and stared at the sea. Placing Cleopatra's spell book next to him Anthony threw the dagger stained with the blood of the charmed ones into the heart of the sea. The waves crashed wildly as he repeated "with the blood of the charmed ones the most powerful witches in the land may my love return and take there place" the bright blue sky turned grey and dim and the waves crashed into the sand until Cleopatra emerged elegantly from the crystal blue sea. Covered in shiny mesmerizing jewelry and a long gold dress she ran happily to her lover and passionately kissed him.

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this is my second Charmed fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed my story please review if you did and tell me please if you have any ideas on what should happen in the story and tell me what characters you would like me to include in chapter 2 which should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Cleopatra walked into a mansion and saw the tallest ceiling ever, Lovely crown molding, a table in the center, and two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor, the floor is ceramic tile. There where pricey things all over the place. The kitchen had the best gadgets. The counter top is marble. And also there are at least eight bedrooms. Each one with a different theme and a bathroom of its own. "This is all for you my Queen" said Mark Anthony as he guided her round the mansion then gently pecked her on the cheek "I am pleased my love" replied the happy Cleopatra.

Gazing into her crystal ball she repeated "show me the answer I beg to know. Who is the greatest witch in thy land" then suddenly a ball of fog formed inside the ball and revealed her answer. The greatest witch in thy land was the charmed ones which made Cleopatra very angry. Her eyes became inflamed with a mixture of fire, air, water and electricity as she shot flames around the room angrily. "Calm down my love, without these witches my beauty would not be here right now" softly said Anthony as he wrapped his arms lovingly instantly calming her down. Relaxing on her huge comfy waterbed she said giggling "We don't need those amateurs now do we. Those witches also are too much of a threat to are plan I say we deal with them now"

"Anything to please my lover" replied the agreeable Anthony.

Leo's face appeared in the crystal ball and Cleopatra said evilly "I will kill him and the one they call Piper" then she vanished into a roaring flame of fire.

Piper was so excited she and Leo had finally got the kids settled into staying at granddads and it was the one night of the week they were alone. Leo passionately kissed the wild Piper who was already in her underwear then Leo threw her roughly onto the bed then he hopped on top of her as she tore his clothes of him. "Cleopatra" moaned Leo as a thrill of relaxation ran threw his body and he fell limp on the bed before Piper enraged and furious shoved him off her and jumped up of the bed.

Cleopatra strutted confidently into the bedroom where Leo and Piper were arguing "just a little spell I cooked up" laughed Cleopatra before she pulled out a small potion and threw it at Leo. A blood red puff of fumes flew up at Leo then he shockingly bowed down to his Master Cleopatra "just a little something I cooked up to make a man my loyal servant" she boasted to Piper who quickly flicked her hands to freeze the evil witch but she was to powerful. "So new to the craft" laughed the wicked witch who then flicked her hand causing a fan of air to lift Piper into the air then throw her into the wall. "No" shouted Leo as his love for Piper proved stronger than Cleopatra's potion then he leaped at the witch only to be shot threw the stomach with a long bolt of lightning. With tears streaming down her face Piper rushed to Leo's side only to be mocked by Cleopatra who then said "lets see how you charmed ones are without the love of your lives alive" then the wind swept her away to Phoebe's apartment.

Chapter 2 finished

I hope you enjoyed it all review please chapter 3 will be up soon and there will be much more drama with a vengeful Piper. But will Cleopatra kill the charmed ones loves and will she get her revenge chapter 3 will be up soon. Review please


End file.
